This application seeks support for a conference titled, International Conference on Advances in Laryngeal Biophysiology, (July 9-10, 2008) to be held in conjunction with the Tenth Biennial Phonosurgery Conference in Madison, WI, July 11-12, 2008. The purpose of this conference is to bring together the world's experts in the biological foundations underlying the mammalian larynx and vocal folds. The overarching goal of this conference is to advance and integrate our fund of knowledge of the biological basis of normal and disordered voice production by examining four major study areas: 1) epithelial tissue biology and cellular dynamics; 2) extracellular matrix structure and function; 3) muscle histology and physiology; and 4) neuroanatomy and neurophysiology. Understanding the basic biophysiology of the laryngeal system may generate novel strategies for the prevention, recovery, or compensation of disorders of voice and swallowing in disease and across the lifespan. Plenary speakers with highly-regarded and established expertise in each of these areas have been identified. This conference will serve as an efficient mean to not only disseminate current information on these topics, but is intended to foster new avenues of investigation and collaboration between different research teams. In addition, the conference will be structured to provide an effective avenue for encouraging and helping students and junior investigators in the discipline to network with more established research groups. The principal investigator, program committee and their universities have established track records as conference organizers. In organizing this conference, the assistance of a distinguished group of authorities in laryngeal biophysiology has been recruited. Support is requested for travel for plenary speakers, trainee scholarships, and facility fees. The proposed conference is the first of its kind to highlight all four aspects of basic science research in laryngeal biology. By coupling this meeting with the Phonosurgery Conference, this synergy can be exploited. Voice disorders affect an estimated 3-9% of Americans yearly. The impact of voice disorders on quality of life cannot be overestimated. It has been well documented that voice disorders have a substantial negative impact on quality of life in professional, communication, social and psychological domains. The multifactorial nature of voice disorders necessitates study for a comprehensive understanding of the disease mechanisms for optimal treatment success. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]